


[Podfic] No Army at My Back

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "No Army at My Back", by Tenshi no Korin.    (Story text located at http://www.bishink.org under Fanfic / Suikoden )</p>
<p>   <em>Flik meets two of the most important people in his life. And bleeds on them.   (Suiko1 prequel)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Army at My Back

| 

**Title** : No Army at My Back  
**Author** : Tenshi no Korin

**Fandom** : Suikoden  
**Pairing** : gen (with pre-Flik/Odessa assumed, given the canon)

**Genre** : Prequel to Suikoden I  
**Length** : 23:11

**Read by** : Niko _(Cover art just by me, too.)_

**Download Options:**

  * [MP3 & M4B downloads @ audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-army-at-my-back)
  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/29842w5g92vvh9g/%5BSuikoden%5D_No_Army_at_My_Back_-_MP3.zip)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r2clsvqqmu11b15/%5BSuikoden%5D_No_Army_at_My_Back_-_M4B.zip)
  * [Streamable @ box.net](https://app.box.com/s/og7u9k6ntkrs9k5duufqkwwsp5d9m0c5)

  
---|---


End file.
